


Hopeless

by bettkitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettkitten/pseuds/bettkitten





	Hopeless

I had to leave for a couple of days.

As soon as I came back I went straight to his chambers. 

Only to find his bed empty.

I concentrated on our bond worried out of my mind, only to feel him in my room instead.

He had at least three duvets on him, as it is indeed chilly in here, especially if I’m not by his side to provide him warmth with my body.

What surprised me is that he was hugging a pillow tight, on said pillow the shirt I discarded before I left was rolled around it. He gripped it tightly, his eyebrows softly furrowing.

My heart was tumphing violently in my chest, only thinking that he felt my absence so much made me feel an unusual happiness. 

I sat down next to him and to my surprise he opened up his eyes, a soft smile grazing his cute sleepy face.

“Sebastian..” He whispered, his little hands outstretched towards me.

I hugged him close to my chest,kissing the crown of his head gingerly.

“Why do you have that shirt rolled over the pillow like that?” I asked, expecting to be given some kind of an excuse.

“It..it smelled like you.. I found myself unable to sleep without you..“ He quietly came clean, hiding his face further in my embrace.

My eyes widdened a little bit at his sincerity. I suddenly felt the need to tease him, paint his little cheeks red with emberasement.

“Mh..So you are really hopeless without me.”  
I smirked, my tone holding a hint of pride in thinking he needs me so much.

“Oh,shut up will you? As a matter of fact you can go back to wherever you went to for all I care!”

He started yelling at me, his little hands trying to push me away, his struggle adorable.

“I m hopeless without you as well..”  
I whispered as I placed my hand on the nape of his neck, as he froze in his spot. 

His eyes widdened,cheeks brighter then ever, as he allowed me to pull him closer.

He closed his eyes in anticipation, as our lips melted in a tender kiss.

“I really did feel your absence you know..” He told me shyly, his face nuzzling against my own kittenishly.

“I know.. As did I.“ I admitted as well, kissing one of his rosy cheek over and over again.

He closed his eyes, as he let himself enveloped in my attentions.

Shortly, he feel asleep in my arms, his lips curled up a little bit at the edges into a soft smile, his expression now serene for he knows that I am here to keep the bad dreams at bay.


End file.
